Épisode 4,1, deuxième histoire
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Nathalie A.


Auteure : Nathalie A.

FORTIER

( épisode 4.1)

Anne regarda Johnson et lui dit :

J'vais essayer….Aidez-moi.

À quoi? Répondit Johnson.

Elle hésita un peu et dit :

À faire l'amour.

Johnson resta surpris et la regarda dans les yeux. Il était heureux de sa requête mais ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Pourquoi moi? Répondit-il, en espérant secrètement qu'elle lui avoue avoir des sentiments amoureux envers lui.

Parce que vous êtes actuellement l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance et il faut que je sache où j'en suis.

Ah…, dit-il, déçu de sa réponse. O.k. laisse-moi quelques minutes pour ramasser mes affaires.

J'vous attends dehors.

Elle se retourna et le laissa seul. Johnson alla dans son bureau et déposa le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main. Il était déstabiliser par la demande de Anne. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de refuser. La femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis plus de deux ans lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Il ne raterait pas cette occasion même si les motifs qui la motivaient n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils auraient souhaités. Johnson réalisa alors qu'il allait tromper Caroline, sa femme, pour la première fois. Il était triste à cette pensée mais cela ne changeait pas son intention. Il décida de l'appeler. Au 3e coup de sonnerie elle répondit :

Allô?

Caroline? C'est moi, comment vas-tu?

Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demandé comment j'allais! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Johnson constata qu'encore une fois, elle avait bu. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il se savait responsable en partie de ce problème mais il évitait d'y penser.

Rien, je voulais juste te dire que je ne rentrerai pas coucher ce soir, on est sur un gros dossier.

….

Caroline? Es-tu là?

Écoute Gabriel, penses-tu que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe? Je sais que tu n'es plus heureux avec moi et que ça fait longtemps que ça dure alors arrête de me faire des mensonges et dis-moi la vérité.

Ben, c'est la vérité!

( soupir)

Écoute j'te promets qu'on va se parler mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps o.k.? Dit-il en se grattant dans le cou.

T'as jamais l'temps, Gabriel! Il faut que l'on règle ça parce que moi j'en peux plus!

C'est promis Caroline. Bye.

…..Bye.

Johnson raccrocha le téléphone. Il savait que Caroline avait raison. Les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Chacun trouvant une échappatoire où il le pouvait. Lui, dans le travail et elle, dans la boisson. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se gratta le cou. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire mais il le ferait quand même. Il chassa ses idées de son esprit en se disant qu'il règlerait cette situation bientôt. Il pris son manteau et sorti de son bureau en poussant un soupir.

Il trouva Anne dehors, assise sur le trottoir devant sa voiture. Quand il l'aperçut son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle se leva à son arrivée. Il lui débarra la portière et elle se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule sans un mot. Il contourna la voiture, pris place dans le siège du conducteur et démarra le moteur. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

On va où?

On va chez moi, répondit-elle.

O.k.

Il était soulagé d'aller chez-elle. Il ne se voyait pas louer une chambre de motel. C'était trop impersonnel.

Johnson se sentait nerveux. Il avait peur… Peur pour lui, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait couché avec elle il ne pourrait plus retourner vers Caroline et faire semblant de rien. Il ne pourrait plus faire semblant de ne pas aimer Anne. Il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme aussi fort.

Il avait aussi peur pour elle. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa qualité d'amant avant aujourd'hui mais il savait que c'était un test crucial pour Anne et que si le test échouait, qu'elle pense que Rouleau l'avait peut-être détruite à jamais. Peur qu'elle soit déçue de son expérience et qu'elle abandonne le désir et l'idée d'aimer un homme dans l'avenir.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et elle était assisse bien droite, les mains sur ses cuisses et regardait droit devant. Elle ne paressait pas nerveuse, ni anxieuse mais avec Anne il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

Il trouvait le silence long et insoutenable et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Heureusement, ils étaient rendus tout près de chez-elle.

Une fois arrivé, il stationna la voiture dans l'entrée et ils sortirent. Anne déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et Fernand se précipita alors sur eux. Johnson était un peu soulagé qu'il y ait une diversion. Anne s'approcha de Fernand et se pencha :

Salut mon vieux, as-tu été sage?

Fernand se coucha sur le dos et se laissa gratter la poitrine par sa maîtresse. Anne se releva et se retourna vers Johnson :

Vous pouvez enlever votre manteau et le laisser sur le banc. Voulez-vous un café?

Oui, je veux bien.

D'accord, je vais en faire. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

O.k.

Johnson enleva son manteau en flattant la tête de fernand. Il s'avança vers le salon avec Fernand sur les talons, enleva son manteau d'habit, ôta sa cravate et défit le dernier bouton du haut de sa chemise. Il enleva ses chaussures et pris place sur le sofa.

Anne faisait le café. Elle chercha ses somnifères afin d'en mettre dans le café de Johnson. Elle le connaissait et savait qu'après avoir fait l'amour il lui poserait mille et une questions, qu'il voudrait parler, qu'il voudrait tout savoir et Anne ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle avait confiance en lui et voulait savoir une fois pour toute si elle était capable d'avoir une relation sexuelle satisfaisante. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir depuis son viol et ce malgré quelques tentatives avec des personnes qui ne signifiaient rien pour elle. Anne apporta le café au salon en prenant bien soin de donner la tasse contenant les pilules à Johnson.

Tenez, faites attention c'est chaud.

Merci. Pis merci aussi pour tantôt avec Lefebvre. J'te dis que tu as bien réagis!

Des gens comme lui son faciles à manipuler, il s'agit juste de les faire changer d'idée en pensant qu'il garde le contrôle de la situation. Vous voyez la psychologie ça a ses bons côtés!

Oui, j'avoue. Mais y'a quand même pas juste ça!

Le téléphone cellulaire de Johnson se mis à sonner. Il répondit :

Allô?

Gabriel, dis-moi la vérité, tu es chez Anne n'est ce pas?

C'était Caroline. Elle avait l'air d'avoir bu encore plus d'alcool. Johnson regarda Anne furtivement, se gratta le cou et lui tourna le dos. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Écoute j't'ai dit qu'on discuterait bientôt. Laisses-moi donc travailler en paix! Dit-il en prenant bien soin de ne pas dire son nom pour que Anne ne sache pas qui c'était.

Anne avait quand même deviné qu'il s'agissait de sa femme et décida de le laisser seul et d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain.

O.k. Gabriel, mais il va falloir que ce soit bientôt.

Oui, oui.

Bye.

Il raccrocha sans même lui dire au revoir. Il était furieux. Il chercha Anne et ne la vit pas. Il entendit la douche couler et compris qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Il se leva et se mit à marcher dans le salon pour se calmer et chasser sa nervosité. Il décida d'allumer la radio. On donnait le bulletin météo du lendemain. Ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout mais il la laissa ouverte afin de le distraire.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le divan. Il se sentait anxieux et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se gratta le cou et soupira. Il pris un peu de café et le liquide avait refroidit. Il avala le tout d'une seule traite. Il vit une revue de psychologie qui traînait sur la table et se mit à la feuilleter. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant mais cela avait l'avantage de le calmer un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit la porte de la salle de bain ouvrir et leva la tête.

Anne sortit de la salle de bain habillé en robe de chambre blanche et nus pieds. Johnson la trouva très belle et séduisante. Son cœur se mis à battre plus vite.

Vous êtes encore dans le salon? Je croyais que vous seriez dans la chambre à coucher, lui dit-elle.

Ben…euh…je ne…

Êtes-vous prêt? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Johnson se leva et regarda Anne dans les yeux. Il essayait de lire ses pensées, de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Avait-elle le cœur qui battait aussi fort que le sien? Avait-elle l'estomac noué comme lui? Il aurait tant aimé le savoir mais c'était peine perdue.

Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire Anne? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvris de nouveau.

Oui, lui souffla-t-elle en hochant de la tête.

Johnson leva sa main et la mis sur la joue de Anne. Il lui caressa tout doucement la joue.

O.k. Anne, on va le faire.

Johnson pencha la tête et approcha sa bouche près de celle de Anne. Il ferma les yeux et effleura ses lèvres avec un baiser tendre et doux. Anne fut agréablement surprise de la douceur de cette bouche sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier le moment. C'était à peine un effleurement, comme si un papillon venait frôler sa bouche de ses ailes durant son envol. Le baiser de Johnson se fit de plus en plus exigeant et elle répondit avec la même intensité que lui. Les lèvres de Johnson entrouvrirent celle de Anne et un baiser passionné s'en suivi entre eux. Johnson pris alors visage de Anne entre ses deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Il vit que Anne avait du désir et qu'elle voulait qu'il continue. Encouragé par ce qu'il avait constaté, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. La radio se mit alors à jouer une chanson de Michel Sardou :

« À faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit, »

« À faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour, »

« À la passion et jusqu'à la folie, »

« Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour, »

« À faire cerner, à faire fermer nos yeux, »

« À faire souffrir, à faire mourir nos corps, »

« À faire voler nos âmes au 7e cieux, »

« À se croire mort et faire l'amour encore, »

« Je vais t'aimer, »

« Je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'as jamais aimée, »

« Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginés, »

« Je vais t'aimer, »

« Je vais t'aimer, »

« Je vais t'aimer comme personne n'a osé t'aimée, »

« Je vais t'aimer comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé, »

« Je vais t'aimer, »

« Je vais t'aimer… »

Johnson entoura Anne de ses bras et lui caressait le dos langoureusement tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il sentait des vibrations dans tout son corps et se retenait pour ne pas aller trop vite et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que cela gâcherait tout.

Il dénoua la ceinture du peignoir de Anne et glissa ses mains sur la peau de son dos. Elle avait une peau douce et chaude et il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. Anne aimait les caresses de Johnson et pris conscience que son corps se réveillait petit à petit à des sensations qu'elle avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Elle se surprit à espérer que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Elle n'avait pas encore posé ses mains sur le corps de Johnson trop occupé à comprendre la réaction de son propre corps. Johnson déboutonna alors sa chemise et l'enleva. Il fit glisser le peignoir de Anne par terre, pris la main de Anne et la posa sur son torse. Anne eu un mouvement de recul. Il garda alors sa main sur celle de Anne et la regarda avec une invitation au fond des yeux. Elle apprécia le contact de sa peau et se mit à la caresser doucement. Elle caressa son dos et remonta ses mains dans la nuque et les cheveux de Johnson. Il pris alors Anne dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Au contact de leur peau ils ressentirent tous les deux presque une décharge électrique. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent avec fougue et avidité. Johnson se pencha et mis son bras sous les jambes de Anne, la souleva de terre et la transporta dans la chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il la déposa sur le lit et se mis à la contempler.

Tu es si belle Anne, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il vit alors passer un voile dans les yeux de Anne. Elle fit un mouvement de la main vers sa hanche gauche pour tenter de cacher la cicatrice laissée par Rouleau. Johnson se pencha alors vers la cicatrice et y déposa des petits baisers sur tout son long comme s'il voulait effacer toute la souffrance que cette blessure avait procurée à Anne. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et il constata que le malaise avait disparu. Il s'allongea sur elle et repris sa bouche avec avidité. Anne sentait qu'elle avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même et se laissait guider par les gestes de son compagnon. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête. C'elle d'atteindre le paroxysme de l'amour. Johnson l'entraîna alors dans l'extase et la volupté ultime de leur désir et de leur corps….

Johnson était couché sur le dos avec la tête de Anne au creux de son épaule. Il lui caressait doucement la peau du visage avec le bout de son pouce et tenait de son autre main celle que Anne avait posée sur sa poitrine. Elle s'amusait à caresser et à tourner doucement entre ses doigts les poils sur son torse. Il était dans un état de bien-être total et il souriait en repassant dans sa tête les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il savait, du moins il croyait qu'il avait été à la hauteur et que Anne était satisfaite à en juger par ses réactions et ses cris. Il se sentait fatigué mais combattait le sommeil pour rester éveillé et pouvoir discuter avec elle afin de savoir ce qui se passerait entre eux dorénavant.

Anne…je voudrais savoir…..on fait quoi…bureau….demain….

Et il s'endormit.

Anne savait qu'il dormait. Elle entendait son cœur battre et sa respiration régulière. Elle repassa en revue les sensations qu'elle venait de vivre et se mis à rougir de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait atteint une telle extase et ne savait pas que cela pouvait être aussi fort. Elle se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles normales. Elle regretta d'avoir mis des somnifères dans le café de Johnson. Ils auraient peut-être pu recommencer?

Ben voyons, ma pauvre Anne, es-tu en train de capoter? Dit-elle tout haut.

C'était mieux ainsi. Johnson était son patron. Il était marié et père de famille. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui surtout que le résultat avait été très satisfaisant mais, même si elle voulait recommencer elle devrait alors répondre à toutes les questions de Johnson et s'investir dans cette relation et ça c'était hors de question. Non, il ne fallait plus recommencer et laisser au passé cette expérience merveilleuse. Elle leva la tête et embrassa les lèvres de Johnson pour la dernière fois.

Merci de m'avoir fait sentir femme à nouveau, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle recoucha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Johnson en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien en profiter encore un peu et s'endormit à son tour.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se leva et alla prendre une douche. En passant devant le salon elle vit la chemise de Johnson par terre et repensa à la nuit passé avec lui. Elle chassa ses idées avec la ferme intention d'y penser le moins souvent possible. Elle ramassa la chemise et constata qu'elle était fripée et que si Johnson entrait au bureau comme cela, il y aurait des soupçons. Elle décida alors de repasser les vêtements de Johnson et de les placers devant lui sur la chaise. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 5h35. Elle décida alors de se rendre au SAS afin d'éviter d'avoir à affronter Johnson et ses questions en cette belle matinée.


End file.
